


Things Don't Go To Plan

by simp_4dayzs55



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Silent Voice - Freeform, Angst, Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp_4dayzs55/pseuds/simp_4dayzs55
Summary: It is Akaashi and Bokuto's one year anniversary! Instead of having a sweet and relaxing day as they had planned, Yukie, Fukurodoni's boy's volleyball team manager had other plans in store.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	Things Don't Go To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this with Japanese honorifics, I would like to get to know how to properly use honorifics before I start incorporating them into my writing, hence, I don't want to offend anyone who may be part of the Japanese culture. 
> 
> Also, Yukie is out of character! In the anime/manga she is not portrayed to be an overbearing, selfish, petty, person like the way I wrote her.

February 14th, coincidentally, also Bokuto and Akaashi’s anniversary. It had been a year since Bokuto asked the question, to which Akaashi agreed without a thought. Over the past year, their whole school seemed head over heels for the couple. 

All except one certain redhead third year. Yukie Shirofuku, Fukuordani’s boy’s volleyball team manager. Of course, Yukie seemed innocent since she pretended to be nice around them. Little did anyone know, Yukie had a hatred for a certain raven-haired boy. 

Akaashi woke up to the sounds of tapping on his window. He turned his head to see where the noise was coming from. The raven-haired boy couldn’t see anything, at last, he was too curious to see what it was. He carefully stepped out of bed and made his way to the window. He proceeded to open the curtains. A pair of bright golden eyes met his dark blue ones. 

Bokuto’s face was pressed against the window, his breath stained it. Akaashi poked his lover's nose through the glass, which made Bokuto giggle.  
Akaashi opened his balcony door letting the older boy in. 

“Hey hey hey!!!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Bokuto, don’t yell.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever,” Bokuto paused, “AgAaaShi!!!”

“Yes, Bokuto?” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto.

“It’s our first anniversary!!!” Bokuto hugged the younger one.  
Akaashi giggled, “Yes it is Bokuto.”

“God, why are you so cute?!” Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s cheeks. They stayed there in silence admiring each other's eyes. Akaashi felt his cheeks start to grow a deep shade of crimson. Bokuto smirked at the sight of his baby owl’s new face color. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Akaashi hid his face in Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto laughed at his boyfriend's comment. 

“We should probably get going if we want to make it to school on time,” Akaashi said as he tried to wiggle his way out of Bokuto’s tight grip. 

“I don’t wanna,” Bokuto pouted. “my teachers can wait, I’m sure they don't mind.” He tightened his grip on Akaashi to make sure that the little one couldn't escape. 

“Koutarou~” 

The owl's eyes widened at the sudden change of Akaashi’s tone. 

“Yes? Keiji~” 

Akaashi stared at Bokuto. Bokuto took the signal to let go. 

“Fine.” Bokuto sighed while his hair flopped down. 

“I’ll treat you later,” Akaashi smirked and rubbed Bokuto’s head. The older boy’s eyes lit up and you could see the excitement in them. 

The two love birds made their way to school hand in hand. They walked in comfortable silence. Once and a while they would catch one another staring at each other. The two boys walked past the gate that was at the front of the school. 

“Sup loverboys?” Bokuto and Akaashi turned to see where the voice was coming from. Konoha walked up to them waving his left hand while his right one was in his pocket. 

“HEY HEY HEY KONOHA!!!!” Bokuto yelled.

“What did I say about yelling when you’re right next to me Bokuto?” Akaashi crossed his arms, scolding the child he fell in love with. 

“Sowwy AgAasHi.” Bokuto apologized. 

“You have rules?!” Konoha choked on his breath. “Anyways, happy anniversary butthead, along with his lovely partner in crime, Akaashi.” Konoha walked closer to the couple and gave Akaashi a card. 

“Thank you, Konoha.” Akaashi took the gift with a bow. 

“Were you trying to hit on MY KEIJI?!!!!!” Bokuto glared at Konoha. 

“Calm down, butthead. I didn’t mean it like that,” Konoha researched “but Akaashi, give me a call.” Akaashi laughed. 

“KONOHA I SWEAR TOO FUCKING GOD DON’T TOUCH MY KEIJI!!!!!!!!” Bokuto lunged at Konoha. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi began, “Konoha was just messing with you. There is no need for you to fight him.” Akaashi stroked the owl's hair. 

“Ok AgAasHi!!” Bokuto came back into reality. 

At last, the three of them walked into school. As they made their way through the crowded hall, Bokuto and Akaashi had a lot of people congratulating them on their one year anniversary. Bokuto was happy that everyone noticed! He was glad everyone was on their side so no one tried to steal Akaashi from him.  
Little did Bokuto know a certain person was waiting to attack at the right moment. 

Akaashi sat in Japanese taking notes. His mind flooded with date ideas that would interest Bokuto. He had the idea of taking Bokuto on a hike and then having a picnic under the stars, while they looked through a photo album that held all their happiest moments. Akaashi decided on that idea.  
The raven-haired boy stared at the clock waiting ‘till the bell rings. He began to tap his pencil on his desk as he started to get more anxious. He eyed the hands on the clock carefully. 

The bell rang. Akashi immediately stood up and packed all his things. Akaashi walked out of his classroom and started to walk towards his lovers' lockers to surprise him. Each footstep he took echoed in the silent halls. His heart started to beat faster, likewise, the corners of his mouth started to curve up at the thought of Bokuto. With all this excitement in Akaashi’s body, he started to put a skip down the halls. He seemed like he was in heaven about to see his guardian angel. 

He turned the corner, suddenly, all that excitement that was in him left. Completely. He stopped in his footprints. His whole world seemed to stop. 

“My my, your shoulders are broad.” Yukie traced her finger over Bokuto’s shoulders. Her fingers slowly traveled down his chest. 

“Oh wow, your abs are even better.” Her hands slipped under the owl’s shirt. Bokuto tried to stop her but she had tied him to his locker. Akaashi, although, was too far away to see this. 

The younger boy's knees felt weak. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. 

“I wonder how your lips taste?” Yukie licked her lips. Standing on her tiptoes as she pushed her lips into Bokuto’s. 

“Koutarou?” Akaashi cried. He stood there leaning against the wall for support. 

Bokuto seemed to hear his baby owl's voice. Bokuto kicked Yukie to get free.

“KEIJI!!” Bokuto screamed. 

“Oh look who we got here!” Yukie couldn’t help to laugh at the scene. “Look what your ‘loving’ boyfriend did to you! He cheated on you!”  
Akaashi’s eyes started to overflow with tears as he grabbed his stomach.

“KEIJI!! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!!” Bokuto desperately yelled out to the love of his life.

“There is nothing that needs explaining!” Akaashi sobbed. He turned around and started to walk away.

“NO KEIJI PLEASE DON’T GO!! I’M BEGGING YOU!!” Bokuto pleaded as tears ran down his face. “Please. Keiji, please don’t leave me.” Bokuto fell to his knees, his eyes flooded with tears. 

“Awww isn’t that sad?” Yukie knelt beside Bokuto. 

“Get away from me!” Bokuto tried to get out of the restraints on his wrists. 

“Why would I do that? We finally have alone time and you want to leave?” Yukie smirked as she grabbed Bokuto’s chin. 

“You’re a psycho!” The male thrashed around. 

“Stay still!!” 

“Never!!” Bokuto’s knee collided with the girl's chin, knocking the wind out of her. Bokuto fiddled with his fingers in the hope to untie himself. Luckily, he was able to free himself. 

Without a thought, Bokuto sprinted down the halls in search of his other half. 

“KEIJI!!!” Bokuto screamed. “WHERE ARE YOU!!!” He wiped the tears off his face. 

“Mr. Bokuto please don't yell in the halls.” One of his teachers told him. 

His eyes scanned the halls looking for Akaashi. No luck.

“Bokuto what are you doing? Did you forget how to get somewhere again?” Konoha asked while he tapped on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto turned his head around. 

“You bro you good?” Konoha put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Have you seen Akaashi?!” Bokuto asked anxiously. 

“Come to think of it yes-”

“WHERE???!!!!?” Bokuto interrupted. 

“I believe I saw him make his way up to the roof. Check there.” Konoha finished. 

“Thank you so much, bro!!” Bokuto patted his friend’s back. He spirited up the stairs. He was practically flying. Even though he was getting closer to his love, Bokuto felt as if he was getting further away from him. As he opened the door the wind blew his tears off his face. 

Bokuto saw a figure standing on the ledge of the roof. 

“KEIJI!!!!” Bokuto screamed his name for what felt like the tenth time. 

Akaashi heard his name being called by what seemed like an angel's voice. He turned his head around and was met with a pair of bright golden eyes. 

“Koutarou?”

“Keiji!” 

Akaashi stood on the ledge of the roof. He stood over a fifty-foot drop. A drop to his death. 

“Keiji? What are you doing up there?” Bokuto cried, “Get down! You're going to fall!! You’ll die!!!”

“Who cares!! I know you don’t!!!” Akaashi responded. His eyes traveled over the edge. 

“Keiji I do!!!”

Akaashi looked over back at his ‘lover’. He took a step. A step in the wrong direction. The world seemed to move in slow motion. Akaashi felt himself fall. Although, really slowly. It felt as if he was in space. Suddenly, reality came back to him. 

“KEIJI NOOO!!!!” Bokuto sprinted to the edge stretching out his arm. His heart pounded. Bokuto felt something grab his arm. He looked down to see his baby owl hanging on for his dear life. Bokuto used all the strength he had left to stop the light of his world from falling. Bokuto managed to lift Akaashi.  
He cradled Akaashi in his arms as he cried into the younger boy's hair.

“I’m sorry Bokuto,” Akaashi whimpered “I’m sorry I almost died.” Akaashi began to cry harder. 

“Shush,” Bokuto stoked Akaashi’s hair, “don’t be, it is my fault-” 

“NO, IT’S NOT!!!” Akaashi interrupted “I should have let you explain yourself before I went off a tried to kill myself!!” Akaashi hugged the taller man. 

“Right, I should probably explain myself.” Bokuto sat down with Akaashi in his arms. 

“Well, I got out of class early and decided to go to my locker early because I knew you would be there. I heard someone coming and I thought it was you.” Bokuto choked back his tears.  
“Turns out it was Yukie, I thought she was just coming to say hi. But no, before I could say anything she tied my hands behind my back and tied them to my locker.” Bokuto took a breath. “She started explaining how she loves me and how she wishes you were dead. She started to touch me, I tried to get her to stop but she didn’t. I think she heard you walking down the hall so she started to ‘spice’ things up. I am so sorry Keiji.” Tears started to roll down Bokuto’s face. “I should’ve kicked her sooner. I don’t know why I didn’t! I feel stupid!!!” Akaashi rested his forehead onto Bokuto’s. 

“It’s okay,” Akaashi whispered. 

“But it isn’t thought Keiji, I cheated on you! How are you not mad at me?” 

“Koutarou, you didn’t cheat on me. You didn’t allow Yukie to touch you, she forced herself on you and you couldn’t do anything about it.” 

“God, why are you so forgiving?” Bokuto laughed away the pain. “You should be mad at me but here you are saying that it wasn't my fault.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, therefore, I am not mad at you.” Akaashi cupped Bokuto’s face. 

“I love you so much Koutarou.” 

“I love you more Keiji.” 

“Impossible.” Akaashi smiled and kissed Bokuto.  
They sat there in each other's arms. They held onto each other as if their life depended on it. 

“Happy one year anniversary my love.” Akaashi pecked Bokuto’s nose. 

Bokuto laughed, “Happy anniversary my baby owl.” 

“That reminds me!!” Akaashi jumped in excitement.

“Reminds you of what?” 

“You will get to see it later.” Akaashi booped Bokuto’s nose. Bokuto responded with a pout.  
Akaashi stood up and held out his hand. 

“Shall we?” Bokuto took his hand and they began walking out of school. 

They arrived at their destination after a few hours of hiking.

“Sorry, Koutarou but you are going to need to put this blindfold on.” Akaashi wrapped a blindfold around Bokuto’s head. 

Akaashi started to unpack everything they brought. He pulled out a blanket and laid it down on the ground. The blanket was a nice dark evening blue with two owls that resembled Akaashi and Bokuto in the corner. He then took out the peanut and butter jelly sandwiches that they made together at Akaashi’s house. Along with the PB&J’s were, of course, juice boxes. This might have seemed like a childish dinner, but for the two of them, it was perfect. Last but not least was the album book. 

“Ready baby?” Akaashi asked while holding onto Bokuto’s shoulders. 

“Of course darling.” Akaashi blushed.

“Alright, here it is!” Akaashi gently took the blindfold off of his loved one's face. 

Bokuto stared in awe as he looked around. 

The area Akaashi chose was beautiful. The sky was a clear dark navy, letting every star shine bright in the sky. The night was cold, possibly snow would fall. They sat right on the edge of a cliff that oversaw the city. 

Bokuto looked around once more before engulfing Akaashi in a hug. 

“This is beautiful, Keiji!” Bokuto smiled. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi leaned into Bokuto making their lips touch. Bokuto hoisted Akaashi onto his hips. The two boys stood there enjoying the feeling of the other’s warm lips. 

They sat down on the blanket eating their PB&J’s and drinking their juice boxes. Akaashi put a little peanut butter on his thumb, he leaned close to Bokuto. Bokuto expected the younger boy to kiss him but instead, Bokuto was met with peanut butter.

“You stinker!” Bokuto attacked Akaashi with tickles. Akaashi giggled as the older one tickled him. They sat there tickling each other for a good five minutes. 

Akaashi decided to show Bokuto the photo album. The raven-haired boy sat in the spiky-haired boy’s lap. The two love owls flipped through every page, admiring the pictures from their past. Laughter, tears had been shared that night. 

The night was one to remember forever. 

Everything felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is the first story that I have published on Archive of Our Own.  
> If you have any comments, questions, or concerns let me know!  
> Have a wonderful day/night whenever you might be reading this!


End file.
